Mister or Miss Edelstein
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: A need to be free, a want to be themselves, a journey into madness, a lust for revenge, a life needed to live out, and discovering a rather strange love. PruAus. Warnings inside.


**Okay, before you start reading, I am warning you, this is a rather strange story. It's based off of the controversial book _Myra Breckinridge _written by Gore Vidal in the late sixties. The novel was, and still is, one of his most notorious books he's written. This is suppose to be satirical, so while I have done more research than I originally did, it isn't suppose to be taken completely serious. This is rated M for very good reasons. Sex, some violence, and just some topics that may be slightly uneasy to some. Thanks, I hope you enjoy it. Now revamped**.

* * *

><p>Some times he didn't look forward to waking up in the morning. Everyday he had to put on a mask and pretend to be the man he was told he needed to be. Today their was suppose to be a world meeting, so, he had to get up. He frowned and made his way to his dresser, divorce papers sitting on top of it, needing to be filed. The brunette looked into the vanity mirror and gently put a hand to his cheek. He sighed, it was never fun to just not feel comfortable in one's own skin. While he was growing up, he was often told how to be a proper gentleman, how he was suppose to represent Austria in general. He'd done as he was told, opting to conform instead of fight, but, he knew he was unhappy.<p>

A few months ago he and Elizabeta decided to divorce. But, unlike many a couple who screamed and cried about the separation, the Hungarian did it with a gentle smile, saying she wanted him to be happy. She could always see through his mask, and, she knew in order for him to push on, she'd have to leave him.

He remembered as she started moving her things out. She looked back at him, smiled that beautiful smile of hers, and looked right into his eyes. _"Never be ashamed of who you are Roderich."_ Needless to say Elizabeta was a good woman, a true friend, he needed that at the moment. For it would seem the world wouldn't be as kind as his soon to be ex-wife. He really thought more of the world, he always wanted to think his fellow nations were open-minded, and tolerate, but, even those who claimed to be turned their back on him. He wasn't sick, he wasn't contagious, he was just…well…different. Was it really so wrong?

To be honest, it never really shocked him when he found out he'd be more comfortable as a woman. He had always been feminine, always been prissy, as Gilbert called it. He liked things to be cute and pretty, and, after a long time of denying this to be true, he finally excepted it. He knew, he'd be so much happier living his life as a woman. Now, if only he could express that to the rest of the world.

Roderich had always been taunted about being who he was, mostly by a certain Prussian. But lately, Gilbert was becoming merciless. The jokes he made that use to be in good fun, were becoming just cruel. The albino had tried to physically hurt him, wanting a fight. Thank God, Ludwig was around and managed to get his older brother under control. But, the taunting, the cruelty, it was beginning to become unbearable. He just wanted to be left alone, wanted to live his life happy and accepted, was that so wrong?

It was getting so bad the Austrian didn't even want to go to meetings anymore. He didn't want to get teased by the Prussian, often leaving him in silent tears. Roderich knew he was getting angry, he wanted some form of revenge on the man. After everything Gilbert had done in the past, and now, all of this, he needed to be taught a lesson.

* * *

><p>A journey into insanity would begin at a world meeting. Roderich was minding his own business, getting a cup of coffee before the meeting started. He frowned when he heard a certain obnoxious voice, followed by a Spanish accented voice, and a French accented voice. The Austrian sighed, wanting to get away from the trio before they approached him. Unfortunately, he was stopped before he could escape. A hand was touching his shoulder, and when he turned around, he looked to see Gilbert smirking back at him.<p>

"Well, well, well, look at who we got here. Hey prinzessin, what's going on? What are you doing out here, looking at your nails?" Gilbert taunted letting out a small cackle.

"Leave me alone Gilbert, you're not funny in the slightest." Roderich said dryly, never stopping to put his coffee down. Even though he loathed the taunts, his mask put up a strong front.

"Oh, I'm hilarious, now Roddy, I'm surprised you're wearing pants today, your skirt at the dry cleaners?" He asked, leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

Roderich simply rolled his eyes. Gilbert always made gay jokes, or 'pansy' jokes. The idiot didn't understand he wasn't gay and he wasn't a pansy. Really, he just was a man in search of who he was. "Nein, but I believe I saw your balls hanging up there." He said, deciding to snap back.

Gilbert frowned and knocked the coffee out of the brunette's hands. "Hey, no fucking fag is going to say that to me!" The Prussian said, managing to grab onto the Austrian's wrist. "Now listen here, why don't you apologize, or, are you trying so hard to fight the urge to kiss me?" Gilbert asked, pushing the brunette against the wall.

"As if I'd ever let a man like you touch me! I don't care what you think of me, or my sexuality. I may be gay, but, I'm not a compensating, drunk, incompetent, imbecile!"

That seemed to be it for the Prussian. His face grew red and his eyes narrowed at Roderich. He gripped the brunette's wrist, hard enough to bruise, and took in into a near by closet. "Listen, I'm not taking shit from you. You walk around here acting like your so goddamn special. The only thing you are is weak, pathetic, fucking fairy. You're lucky I don't do something really bad to you while we're alone." Gilbert growled out, leaning in to bite the Austrian's neck. He smiled when he heard the small whimper. "But, you probably want me to do something to you, huh Roddy?"

"Nein! L-Let go of me!" He cried out, blushing bright red when he felt a hand loom over his crotch. "D-Don't…touch me there!"

The albino just smirked and let go of the Austrian. "Don't worry, I don't swing that way. But next time you try something, it's going to be a whole lot worse." Gilbert warned, as he pushed past the brunette and left the closet.

Roderich took in a deep breath and sighed. That wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing in the world. And after that threat from Gilbert, the Austrian thought some more, and began to plot.

* * *

><p>Perhaps that's when he decided to give in, he was going to let himself be free, be the person he always wanted to be. And, when it was all said and done, he'd go back to Gilbert and punish him, he'd punish everyone for being so blind, so…closed-minded.<p>

The next day Roderich made a trip, making sure no one knew where he was going. This was to be kept a secret until he truly decided if he wanted to go through with it. So, when he arrived at a doctors office in Vienna, he bit his lip and knocked on the door. He couldn't help but notice this doctor had a PhD and a DDS. So, he was a doctor and a dentist. Well, if he didn't think he could go through with the surgery he wanted, he could always get his teeth cleaned.

After waiting a for a moment, a middle aged man answered the door, looking the brunette up and down. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Ja, I hear you're the best." Roderich stated simply, walking into office.

"I take it you're not here for a teeth cleaning."

"Nein, I'm not."

"Ah, well please take a seat Herr…?

"Edelstein, Roderich Edelstein. I'll be frank, there is talk all over Vienna that you're the man to see if one is looking for…a whole new look. Listen…I've recently came to terms with who I am and…I want to deal with it now. I want the surgery."

"Herr Edelstein, it's more than one surgery. It's a very long process. Genital surgery, breast implants, voice feminization surgery, facial surgeries, and even more than that. My suggestion is to start the hormone regiment, and think it over. You know, it doesn't grow back once it's gone." He said, referring to the Austrian's member.

"Ja, I know that! I'm not a dummkopf!" Roderich snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, I'll think it over…but, I'll be back within the week."

"Do whatever you feel is best Herr Edelstein, see you soon, I'm sure."

Roderich smiled on his way out of the office. Not only was he going to make himself feel better, to be who he wanted, he was going to get some revenge as well.

* * *

><p>Please review if you'd like to see more. I'm working on revamping chapter two.<p> 


End file.
